Windows are made of aluminum or synthetic resin, and used in balcony of apartment houses or office buildings, which are designed to provide a comfortable indoor environment by functions of thermal isolation and noise prevention. However, crimes such as thefts are frequently committed by intrusion through windows other than doors.
In order to prevent instruction through windows, a crime prevention alarming system is required to be installed in windows as well as doors.
There are a variety of known crime prevention alarming systems, which are divided into an on-line realtime supervision system by a crime prevention security service company and a single warning system which is used at an appropriate place by a user.
However, the on-line realtime supervision system has a defect that an economic burden is given to users in which service fees should be paid continuously during contract, while the single warning system limits the supervision area to thereby not realize a highly reliable security system.
In addition, since the conventional security system detects instruction after the instruction occurs through windows, there is a problem that an intrusion cannot be prevented beforehand.